


【番弗林】献与羔羊之花

by Megasl



Category: Persona 4, Shin Megami Tensei Series, 真女神転生IV | Shin Megami Tensei IV
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasl/pseuds/Megasl
Summary: ·P4主XSMT4主，使用名鸣神（鸣上悠）与弗林·东京核平后鸣上转生到东之御门国的故事，有一些时间线上的小更改·大量自娱自乐要素，OOC有
Relationships: Narukami Yu/Flynn
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

*因为宝座中的羔羊必牧养他们，领他们到生命水的泉源，神也必擦去他们一切的眼泪。--新约 启 7:17*

-

鸣神其实并未想过自己会成为武士的可能性。直到在接过仪式护手接连上巴洛斯之后、同样成为了武士的弗林拍了拍他的肩，他才稍微反应了过来。

“我没事。”他说，弗林看向他，满脸写着不赞同。身为他的青梅竹马，他清楚地知道平时的鸣神并非是如此会发呆的人。

“是因为那个梦？”

灰发的青年点了点头。正值中午，阳光热烈，东之御门国今天也是一个好天气，鸣神望着地面，阳光照在砖石上发出点点闪光，这让他感到头晕目眩。他很少做梦，且向来是个现实的人——小小的吉祥寺村又有什么需要他忧虑的事情呢？但最近一个月以来，却常常从迷雾般的梦中惊醒。对——就是那个、模糊不清的梦，鸣神能想到的最恰当的比喻，就是雨后升起的山中浓雾了。他隐约记得梦中有些巨大的、黑色的、从未见过的盒子，里面还有会动的景象，但除此之外，就一概不知了。也正因为做梦的原因，他最近变得很难起床，在今天这样重要的日子里甚至是平时睡懒觉的弗林来叫他起来的——当然，在那之前是伊萨卡叫弗林起床的。

——差一点就要赶不上了。不过还好，虽然是最后一个踏入会场的，但至少被放进来了，不是吗？

弗林最近好像也有在做梦，但那是不一样的梦。鸣神站在原地沉思了一会儿，还是跟上弗林的脚步走去了新武士的集合地点。他注意到好友在见到另外两位未来的新队友时眼中一闪而过的惊讶，但并没有在当下提出，只是记在了心底。

就如同他从未想到过他会成为武士一样，十八岁的鸣神也从没想到过，在他暂时告别了伊萨卡并回到宿舍躺下后，他头一次拨开了一部分梦境的迷雾。空气中飘着一股若有若无的泥土味，鸣神走在空旷小镇的街道上，一股温吞粘腻而潮湿的热意从地底升起。他经过一条巷子，墙上贴着模糊不清的照片和从未见过的文字，有大量的线从高高的杆子上垂下，他刚想要去触碰，又突然想起了什么似地收回了手。

他对这个地方，或许很熟悉。他想，但那也可能是因为重复了一个梦境太多次而导致的幻觉，因为那些东西，对“鸣神”来说，是陌生的。

——但、对“鸣上悠”来说，这里应该算是他的第二个家。鸣神此时尚不知道自己的过往，只是看似漫无目的地朝着深处去了。街上有一些他能看懂的招牌，像是“Junes”一类的东西...但更多的，都是些弯弯曲曲的文字，他完全无法理解。他在写着Junes的建筑物里找到了之前梦到过的黑色盒子，但是要更为扁平一些，看起来就像是张贴公告的公告栏。当他试探着学着之前做梦时伸手触摸的时候，漆黑的屏幕并没有任何变化。

我现在的样子肯定很傻。鸣神想，伊萨卡一定会笑他的，但弗林肯定会和他一起对这些未知的东西好奇、说不定还要比他更在意。他太了解弗林了，尽管对方总是面无表情，但实际上那是个很热心又细腻的人——弗林甚至能记住每一只羊对不同地区牧草的喜好！他一边想着，一边从原路返回，走回小镇的街道上。途中，他毫无原因地绕开了几处位置...一些让他不知为何感觉危险的地方。

这到底是什么地方呢？这和东之御门国一点都不像，在鸣神过去的人生里，他既没有见过这样的建筑，也没有走在这样的浓雾之中过。强烈的雾让他无法看清脚下，在等他意识到自己踩到什么之后，脚底下已经传来了清晰的咔嚓声。鸣神因此停下脚步。他弯下腰，捡起来——哦、又一件没见过的东西。他举起那像是扭曲的树枝一样的东西看了看，那上面镶了两块玻璃，但已经碎了一半。罪魁祸首心虚了一秒，握着“树枝”的右手却像是知道这东西的用法一样，将枝条架在耳后，戴在了脸上。

——接着，本就安静的世界，在这瞬间变得喧嚣。鸣神被突然出现在面前的怪异身影吓得后退一步，勉强稳住了身型后后才发现对方似乎并没有看见自己。他惊魂未定，下意识地握紧了拳头，张了张嘴却吐不出本该无比熟悉的某个词语。

就像隔着雾一样。他的脑海中再次出现了这样的比喻，也正因此他才意识到在戴上了那个东西之后，他眼前的世界变成了两种模样：一边是空无一人的模糊小镇，一边则清晰不少，这时他才意识到，或许之前走过的有些有着模糊黑影、让他本能地感觉危险的地方，就是那些东西...那些阴影。它们聚集在一起，发出喋喋不休的噪声：像是呼唤声，又像是幼儿的哭啼之声，可再一听，却像是在嘲笑他的无知一般，那声音在混沌之中冒出，像噪点一样，无处不在。

我为什么会知道那个东西的名字？鸣神的动作要快于思考，在他想明白之前，他已经从身侧抽出了不知何时出现的、新发下来的武士刀，砍向了背对着他的阴影。那和他想象的、或是之前触摸过的任何东西的质感都不一样，既柔软、又坚硬，似乎还带着一丝难以察觉的韧性在其中。但他轻松地将阴影连着可怕的面具一起劈开，就好像这是他过去常做的事情一般，如呼吸一样轻松。那阴影最后融化成一团，缓缓地融入地面之中，但鸣神却知道事情并未结束。他一手扶着额头，一手紧紧地握着刀，用力之大让他的胳膊都忍不住颤抖起来。他知道武士的职责是要驱除恶魔并守护居民，但他从未真的见到过“恶魔”...反倒是这些阴影，让他觉得更为熟悉。

熟悉。他想，然后露出一丝无意识的苦笑。这是他从未体验过的感觉，令他在不安中又感到一股奇异的安心，就好像有什么本该属于他的东西即将回到他的身边一般，新鲜，又沉旧，就好像是“前世”...这样的说法一样。

他很快地将这样的想法从脑海里驱逐出去了。东之御门国的教典并未提过这些东西，那或许只是他脑海中的幻想。他生在一个普通的家庭里，因为父母工作的原因来到舅舅家，他应该还有个妹妹——不对，现在的他应该只有像亲兄弟一般的童年伙伴弗林和伊萨卡——鸣神尝试这么告诉自己，但又有一个声音在悄悄地对他诉说，一切都是真实的。

你应该相信自己，悠。相信属于你自己的真实。那声音说，尽管是另一人的名字，却让鸣神确信那是在叫自己。空气中有着一丝即将下雨般的湿润气息，当鸣神摘下眼镜时，他发现那些阴影又消失了。他仍握着刀，并未去寻找声音的来源。

——那本应和呼吸一样理所当然的战斗本能，正慢慢地回到他的身边、回到他的脑海之后，然后缓缓地流淌进他的记忆之中。鸣神合上双眼，某个身影出现在漆黑之中。他走近那高大的身影，像以往无数次一般，叫出了属于他的人格面具的名字。

“伊邪那岐。”

——吾既汝、汝既吾。鸣神猛地睁开双眼，第一次在属于他过往的梦境之中真正地露出了惊愕的目光。有那么一瞬间，他的瞳孔化作金色，但那转瞬即逝。大量的记忆与思绪混杂着复杂的情感，一股脑塞进了他的大脑里。背负着目睹真相的重担，鸣神——或者说过去曾有着鸣上悠这个名字的人，从混乱中醒来了。

他瞪大了双眼，弗林正站在他的床头无声地看着他。

“该去集合了。”年轻的新生武士提醒他道。鸣神感到茫然。他近乎困惑地挠了挠被睡的有些乱七八糟的短发，觉得自己似乎又忘记了什么重要的东西。

“这根本没起到休息作用。”终于清醒过来的鸣神耸了耸肩，象征性地朝弗林抱怨了一句，便愣神地望向窗外：在蔚蓝的天空之下，广场上的雕像雄伟而壮观，已屹立于此不知道多少年——而他未来的人生，很可能一辈子就要花在这里了。这是身为武士的职责——也就是保护东之御门国的居民不受恶魔的侵害。这里的每个人都知道这件事：成为武士是一件十分光荣的事情，虽然这同时也意味着沉重的代价。弗林见他发呆，便在远处再喊了一次他的名字。鸣神随意地应了一声，迅速地套上崭新的制服踏出了房间，在脚踩上阳光的那一瞬间，他稍稍停顿了一下，才跟上弗林的脚步，将梦境留在了光照下的阴影之中。一方面他有些紧张，掌心出汗湿润了冰冷的金属刀柄，另一方面他又觉得有什么东西猛烈地抨击了他的心脏，挤出来其中新鲜涌动的血液，推着他朝一个未知、却又好像命中注定的未来前进。

但无论如何这都将是一个新的开始。

鸣神想着，感到头痛欲裂。不仅是因为他感到他可能又做梦了而这次他依然什么也没记住，更有一部分对于未来的不安感。但他无法停下思考，就如同他不会停下呼吸一样。他有一种预感，一种既说不上好也说不上不好的预感：这并非第一次，但也绝不会是最后一次。

——或许，这就是命运一词在人类身上的最佳体现。在不久之后的将来，鸣神无法控制地这么想着；在当下，东之御门国的人们相信着所谓的神旨，而当智慧的苹果第一次滑下喉咙后，引领着他们的神圣之物便开始变质、甚至连祈祷的言语也化作荆棘，最后成为一把烈火燃烧了鸣神的侥幸与他的伊甸园，将他驱逐去了残酷的现实。

在那之后和新队友的初次见面说不上愉快，但鸣神对此其实也没有什么意见：阶级的矛盾并非一日产生，纳巴尔的出言不逊他也只当作是耳旁风；不过就算是同样平民出身的沃尔特，鸣神也仅仅是知道了他是个渔夫的儿子。若是人能对他人一见如故，那才是可遇而不可求的事情——但凡事都有例外，于他而言，弗林或许能算得上一个例子。

在他很小的时候，他就认识伊萨卡和弗林了。这很久远，远到鸣神根本记不清那是因为什么原因，但那早就无所谓了。或许这就是缘分——伊萨卡是这么说的，鸣神在某些层面上认可了他的说法：村里的大人们都说，弗林要比他早出生仅仅一分钟，两个有着完全相反发色的婴儿近乎是同时在一间产房出生，这并不是一件常见的事情。也正因为这份意外的缘分，在鸣神有记忆以来，他似乎就一直和弗林在一起。相比起宛如亲兄弟的他和弗林，伊萨卡就更像是正统意义上的“童年玩伴”，吵闹，但充满生机。

那今日之后，我们的缘分会因此断裂吗？鸣神久久地眺望着远方。武士们的宿舍在城市的最顶端，在这里从窗外向吉祥寺村的方向望去只能远远地看见茂密的森林和宽广的平原，以及平静的御门湖。一小部分的他在心底尖啸着或许这是这辈子最后的见面，更多的部分却奇异的平静如水。他理应该如此心态平和吗？

之后，在东京的永夜中，鸣神偶尔会出神地思考如果自己和伊萨卡一样没有被选上，或者伊萨卡也称为了武士，事情会发生成怎样；但事实就是，这个世界上不存在所谓的如果，一件事情若是发生，那时间就无法倒流来改变它了——哪怕这选择并非是由当事人自己做出的。人们有时候会喊“为什么是我？”，但更多的时候，鸣神选择将这样的思考深深地隐藏在心底，连带着自己如同迷雾般的梦境一起，无人知晓其下隐藏的真实。

当下，鸣神伸出戴着仪式护腕的右手，阳光照在屏幕上，反射出一片耀眼的光。他没有叫出巴洛斯确认接下来的任务，只是长久地注视了那东西。东之御门国的武士应该随时携带这可以召唤恶魔的程序——虽然现在其中还并未依附着任何仲魔，但很快就会有了——在不久之后他将和其他武士一起前往奈落进行真正的实战训练。在他起身决定前往奈落的入口之前，宿舍的门先被人打开了。

弗林站在门口，而房檐成为一道分界线，用影子将他们分隔开来。阳光是如此刺眼，照得弗林看起来和以往一样鲜有表情，但鸣神轻易地就发现了他的左手不自然地僵持在身侧，右手则维持着开门的动作，凝固在了春日温暖的空气中。这样的状态只维持了大约两秒左右，接下来、在鸣神面前，弗林就如同泄了气一般，彻底地松懈了下来。他一反往常地紧绷着脸绕过自己的青梅竹马并用力带上了门，连鞋也没脱就飞扑在属于自己的床铺上，把脸埋进了柔软的枕头之中。鸣神此刻便如一座雕像般呆住了——这样的沉默他没能确定过去了多久，因为很快弗林便声音沉闷地开了口。

“我见到了伊萨卡。他说他要回去了。”他说。光是那三个音节就花费了他所有的力气，像是要把他嗓子里的空气一股气抽空一般，弗林说完后就没有了下文。等鸣神好不容易缓过神来，这才发现对方总算重新坐起来了，正把玩着辫子的末端，视线却不知道飘荡到哪儿去了。

鬼使神差地，鸣神踏出了一步。他径直走上前，步伐不可思议地沉稳，头一次地、郑重地抱住了弗林；在过去他并非没有触碰过好友的身躯，但那更多是青少年们间的嬉戏打闹。弗林没有推开他——但也没有其他动作，只是因动作而被迫停下了摧残自己发尾的举动。于是他反而变得僵硬起来，像块木板一样，机械地拍了拍对方的背。

一声熟悉的叹息在陌生的房间中蔓延开来，鸣神惊讶地发现那声音竟然来自他自己。他感到肩膀一沉，弗林把下巴搁在那上面了，然后房间又再次归于长久的平静。在一片寂静之中，他几乎就要能想象出体温来了：当然，是想象，隔着好几层布料，鸣神其实什么也没感觉到。

后来直到集合时间到来，弗林突然从床上跳起一把抓住鸣神的手匆匆赶到奈落的入口之后，他才真正地回过神来；而真正到了那时，伴随着指挥官霍普的命令声，弗林却已经先他一步跑得没影了。此时这群年轻的武士谁都没有意识到，当他们第一次踏入奈落进入这充满恶魔的领地后，他们之后的人生便落入了固定的轨道——当然，对他们来说现在最为重要的，或许是成为第一个完成所有挑战任务的人吧。后来当弗林成为第一名而纳巴尔气得落荒而逃时，鸣神便真心地朝他鼓掌祝福他的成功。一抹深绿落上他的眼眸，他在其中看到了挚友真诚的笑意——就连约纳坦和伊莎白也会被其感染，更何况是鸣神和本就看纳巴尔不爽的沃尔特呢？武士们就这样聊着刚才完成任务时的经历，在夕阳落山时带着轻松愉快的气氛走回宿舍，甚至做好了明天一起去御门湖边上野餐的约定。

因此，属于鸣神的、成为武士后的第一天，就此结束了。他虽然兴奋，但也累得很，浑身的肌肉都在叫嚣着需要休息，于是当他倒在床上后浓雾般粘稠的睡眠不一会儿就捕获了他。


	2. Chapter 2

自那天梦境变得清晰起来之后、鸣上悠每天都在梦中的八十稻羽漫步。他走过每条充满回忆的街道，偶尔有几次，有一只蓝色的蝴蝶飞上他的肩头，但当他伸手便会发现那只是幻影——天鹅绒房间本就是梦境与现实的夹缝，现在的他自然是无法进入的。连续好几日他独自一人与阴影战斗，直到有一天，信念的阿尔卡纳出现在他的眼前，让他暂时获得了不同的力量，这才让艰难的状况变的好转起来。

身为鸣上悠的记忆让他隐约地能明白信念的阿尔卡纳应该属于谁——但在梦境之中，一切都模糊不清，当他仔细去思考持有者到底是谁的时候，他甚至连对方的发色长相，以至于性别都想不起来。

当鸣神从梦中醒来的时候，弗林正靠在宿舍的柱子上，背对着他，似乎在和自己的巴洛斯聊着什么。距离成为武士已经过去了小半个月，而那模糊的梦境在伊萨卡死后便变得更加清晰了，他甚至能记起他梦中的小镇叫做八十稻羽的事情：当然，这明显不是东之御门国的国土，但看起来也和东京有一些差别。他刚一爬起身，弗林就意识到他醒了，抬头朝他打了个招呼。

“早上好，鸣神。”

“早上好、弗林...你在等我？”白发的青年几乎是立即回答了。他环顾四周，沃尔特和约纳坦似乎已经走了，空无一人的床上只留着叠得整齐的被子，而纳巴尔自那天的事件以后就再也没回来过。弗林点头，说我看你睡得正香就让他两小声点，反正今天也没什么事，就多睡一会儿吧。这场景令鸣神恍惚了一瞬：在吉祥寺村的时候，通常是他、弗林还有伊萨卡，坐在树下躺在草坪上看一望无际的蓝天和羊毛团似的白云，有一搭没一搭地聊着乱七八糟的事情。有的时候他们会在愉快的气氛中逐渐陷入安稳的睡眠，直到醒来的时候已经是落日时刻、再一起赶着弗林的羊群回到飘起炊烟的家中。

——但这样的日子再也不会有了。伊萨卡死于鸣神和弗林的手中，甚至没有遗体能够回收。那天青梅竹马残破的身躯直接消失在了森林的薄雾中，像是许多死去的村民一样被大火给烧得一干二净。伊萨卡的死像是一颗小小的石子，落入鸣神心中的湖水，在惊起一小圈涟漪后永远地沉淀进了湖底。在最初的惊讶之后，只剩下连绵的疼痛。

鸣神的优点有很多，将一部分的感情收敛却并不抛弃也算是其中一条。虽然按时间来看那并非是很久以前的事情，但对鸣神来说又感觉恍如隔世。身为武士的职责让他们没有足以缓冲的时间，但年轻人们依然有能力找到一些忙里偷闲的机会，甚至还尝试了东京特产的烤恶魔肉料理——当然，味道也是十分别致，在那些东西面前就连一向温和的约纳坦都无法再保持一张稳定的表情了。

不过，东京还是有些好东西的——上一次提交任务时上野猎人商会的人告诉鸣神，最近有传言说似乎在新宿那边有人开了一家叫爱家的店，专门做外送料理服务——当然，原料依然是恶魔肉。但只要能联系上她，就算是远在池袋都能送到，这样的买卖总归是一桩好生意，毕竟不是每个人都有勇气和能力一直留在布满恶魔的街道上的。

想到这里，鸣神舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，把心底逐渐上浮的一丝异样的不安感和难以忽视的身心疲惫压制了下去——虽然这无济于事。就在这短短的几天中，他和弗林、以及其他的武士同伴们自奈落而下，进入恶魔横行的不净者城市东京追捕黑武士的下落。这一切都打破了鸣神十八年以来对世界的认知，但若是把一切关键词一一摊开摆在在桌上，看起来又似乎浑然天成得像是一出精美的戏剧的剧本：虽然他并没有看过戏剧，但他大概能明白那是一些已经确定了结局却又一次次上演的故事——黑武士带来了一部分的“文学书籍”，鸣神总觉得那并非是让人们变成恶魔的罪魁祸首，但没有足够的证据他也说不出个所以然，只好偶尔偷偷翻翻书店的遗物，除了报纸和杂志以外竟也能从中找到一些类似于“李尔王”或是“魔弹射手”之类的东西。这和东之御门国能看到的书籍完全不一样，所以现在他也多多少少能明白伊莎白沉迷于“漫画”时的心情了——这只是一种对于新事物的求知欲与好奇心罢了，并不是什么会让人直接变成恶魔的危险举动...虽然说如果被人引导利用也的确会产生致命的后果，吉祥寺村正是这样的例子。想到这里，鸣神头疼地揉了揉有些凌乱的白发、在一阵窸窣的声音后，终于把自己从厚重温暖的被窝里挪了出来。

此刻日光正透过轻薄的窗帘晒进宿舍中，于是鸣神索性拉开窗帘把视线从窗外投去，这才发现今天其实是个阴天。此刻云黑压压的，看起来是一副随时要下雨的样子，但宽阔的广场上仍然能看到几个武士在交谈着什么的身影；很快，他又重新看向弗林、发现黑发的青年同时也望向了自己。弗林放出了一只杰克霜精用来给闷热的室内降温，小小的仲魔趴在桌上，正好奇地玩弄着鸣神友情提供的布芙拉石，发出了“Heehoo”的叫声。之前雨果使唤他们（沃尔特语）从东京找各种各样的“电器”遗物，他们搬了一台叫冰箱的东西回来，奇妙地发现这东西插上电后能制冷还比放在河里降温速度更快就不太想交纳了——但既然是任务目标还是要交掉的，所以到了现在，年轻的男生们都开始用仲魔来冰饮料了。

......虽然偶尔感觉有点大材小用，但能用上就足够了。等鸣神把一切都准备完毕，他们就再次向东京出发了。现在，各地的猎人工会都已经对东之御门国的武士们有了新的了解——从最初惊慌失措地称呼他们为天使再跑开，到现在能愉快地打着招呼给他们任务也不过是过了东京时间的几天而已，可见人类对于事物接受程度的强大。

“希望我们下次还能活着再见面。”新宿猎人工会的老板在把任务要求交给鸣神和弗林后挥了挥手，又回到了柜台之后，把自己隐藏在酒瓶和音乐之间了。这是一句在猎人之间很流行的话语，用以代替简单的“再见”：毕竟在这样混乱的世界里，没有人能保证第二天早晨（按时间来看）醒来的时候，自己还能活过新的一天。有阿修罗会、盖亚之环以及猎人们在，大部分的地下街道姑且算是安全的，但像是池袋这样因为强大的恶魔而失守的地方也不在少数。猎人们一方面想看看从天上来的武士们能做出些什么改变，一方面又希望证明东京的人比他们更强一些，因此大部分情况下也只是在看着他们而并不出手；不过就算是在这样的情况下，他们也交到了一些东京的猎人朋友，弗林甚至从摄影爱好者希手上得到了一台拍立得——虽说他对这个能把人们的画像立即吐出来的东西十分惊奇以至于用掉了太多胶卷来拍一些奇怪的东西就是了。也正因为拍立得这样的特性，鸣神才能把照片像现在这样放在相框里。那是这一期武士们的合影——除了不知去往何方的纳巴尔，大家都聚集在阿裘拉王的雕像下，弗林和鸣神站在最中间，沃尔特和约纳坦分别站在两端，伊莎白则坐在中间对着镜头露出微笑。这张小小的照片被鸣神当作珍宝放置在宿舍的床头柜上，将这愉快的瞬间永久保存。这样的照片其实每个武士都有一张，约纳坦更是贴身保存的。

在简单地和弗林一起用过早餐后，鸣神与剩下的武士们集合进入了传送塔，再次踏上了东京的土地。其实相比起主要的“抓住黑武士”这一任务，对鸣神而言，其实做那些收集情报时额外接到的人外猎人工会发布的那些任务要更为有趣一些：东京到处都充满了他让他感到熟悉、但他从未见过的事物。虽然说东之御门国和东京之间有一些无法忽视的时间差，所以武士们基本上都会选择回到天上过夜——但有的时候，东京会成为他们的唯一选择。在那些住在地下街道的日子里，他了解到，那一日他在梦中戴上的树枝一样的东西叫做眼镜，他甚至从一名猎人的手中交换来一副平光镜和一副墨镜，对方说在这样没有阳光的情况下墨镜只是个摆设所以就附赠给他了：对这点他持有保留态度——阿修罗会的人不是天天都戴着墨镜在黑漆漆的东京街头走着吗？不论如何，结果就是那样了。从此鸣神就戴上了那副平光镜，弗林难得地对他的新形象发表了意见。

“还挺适合你的。”他说，然后戴上了另一副——但那是有度数的近视镜，所以很快他就感到头晕眼花，把它给取下了。他们将霞关的讨伐队基地作为在东京的临时住所，如果暂时无法回到东之御门国，就会在这里睡下。伊莎白和他们住在同一个房间里，只不过用柜子隔开了，这样既可以保证女孩子的隐私也能保障在恶魔出现时能够叫来同伴一同战斗。

就像这样，他们在东京做了许多任务。无论是护送老人回到地下或是在奇特的地方拍下照片、甚至是从恶魔身上获取上等的肉作为食材交纳——天上来的武士们每天都会被各种各样的信息所震撼，不过他们都明白，这样有趣的时间是有限的。在池袋击败西王母被阿修罗会的人传唤后，这项所有人都明白的事实此刻被摆上了台面。

——抓捕黑武士、杀死盖亚教的首领百合子。这两项来自不同势力的任务实际上是同样的任务，并且在完成这件事之后，他们就必须返回东之御门国，不再前去东京了。对于这件事，鸣神感到了些许的反抗。他并不是那种从小被教育要对神明虔诚的人，弗林和沃尔特也一样。现在，当武士们醒目的蓝色身影出现在猎人工会之中时，有时候身边甚至会爆发出一小阵欢呼——已经有不少猎人将这些强大的战力们当作了真正的伙伴。他们从餐桌上的谈资变得更为立体了。出身贵族的约纳坦和伊莎白看起来似乎对要回到原本预定好的、所谓的日常中这件事还有些迷茫，但所有人都知道这是必然会发生在不远的未来的事情。

——出乎预料的是，抓捕百合子的事情要比任何人想象的还要简单。当他们站在了百合子，也就是黑武士的面前时，对方居然毫不犹豫地投降了。这让鸣神在感到意外的同时心中也燃起了阵阵的不安。

“你到底有什么目的？”他忍不住发问。被沃尔特架住一只胳膊的女人朝他发出阵阵笑声。

“你会明白那些沉睡在你心中的东西的，人子。”她说，“不要抗拒那些来自梦境的恩惠，那才是真正的你自己。”

“那种恩惠，你还是留到在神的面前再说吧。”约纳坦几乎是立刻就打断了她的话。话音落下，鸣神转向他的同伴，那张往日温和的脸上此刻浮上了怒容，在金色的双目中有冰冷的火焰在跳动。这和平时的约纳坦不同，像是……过于偏激了一点。他想着，皱了皱眉，但没有把这样的想法说出口，也没有无视这样的变化。他下意识地偏过头看向站在不远处的弗林，对上了对方的目光。在这一瞬间，他便明白了弗林和他持有相同的想法的事情。他思索着百合子的话，那并非是没有答案的疑问……那些梦境变得愈发清晰，对周边事物的熟悉感、以及，他所听说过的在东京流传的有关“转生”的流言……但那真的有可能发生吗？

真正的自己，到底是什么样的人？片刻间，这样的疑问盘踞在鸣神的心头，但很快，但他回想起弗林清澈的眼眸时，他便了然了。就算这样的自己和所谓的过去不同，甚至背道而驰——那都是一种可能性的道路罢了。无论是哪一个，都是自己所作出的选择而已。他转身，大步流星地推开了门，池袋那终日飘着紫色毒烟的街道又一次出现在了他的眼前。弗林走在他的身边，拍了拍他的肩膀。

现在他暂时地、不再纠结于这点了。在那晚的梦中，信念的阿尔卡纳变得比以往更加强大。


	3. Chapter 3

发生在未来的事情是谁都无法完美预知的。鸣神醒于温暖昏暗的宿舍，有风吹起窗帘，为室内带来一丝苍白的阳光。屋里空荡荡的，这已经是弗林没来找他的第二天了——鸣神不知道弗林到底是选择跟着沃尔特去听莉莉丝讲话了还是跟着约纳坦去杀黑武士了，但他知道，对方一定是选择了属于自己的道路。虽然他和弗林就像是亲兄弟一样，在大部分的事情上都表现得亲密无间，但他们仍然是不同的个体，相似又不全等；而正因为这份相似，如果未来他们之间产生分歧，或许谁也不能说服谁。鸣神和伊莎白一样，选择留在东之御门国思考属于自己的道路。前几天他见到了纳巴尔，对方由于时间差的缘故看起来已经看起来比之前要更加年长了一些，这让鸣神对一切的变化有了更清楚的认知。他没有和纳巴尔搭话，而是花了一天的时间再去东京转了一圈。

此刻，他坐起身来，望着桌面上的那张照片出神，没过多久视线又飘到墙上的挂钟上，无声地目送着秒针往前走。一切都发展地过快，就像是一场猛烈的风暴一样席卷了武士们：或许一切早有征兆，但谁也没意识到分歧就会发生在下一秒。

他想，弗林应该也有和他类似的想法。有片刻他希望自己能和弗林恰巧做出相同的选择，但鸣神向来是个现实的人；他知道这只是一种微小的可能性而已——在这个世界上比相同更多的是不同。

一切都发生地很快。若是在所谓的“文学”之中，或许就可以用四字——“不久之前”来描述了。从长着和加比一样脸的黑武士被当众处刑又死而复生，而加比在他们从东京的封灵塔中救出剩余的三个天使后告诉他们加百列、莉莉丝之类的真相后，一切看起来就变的不可收拾了。无论是之前对各种场合的处置方法还是在筑地本愿寺地下哲学回廊中作出的选择，零零碎碎的片段串联在一起，像一张蜘蛛网一般向外延伸，又将所有人朝着相反的方向推开。鸣神不难想象，现在的东京是怎样被各方的势力争夺，又是在经历着一场怎样的、暗潮般的改变，而这一切，或许都是命中注定的。他依然做梦，甚至能基于东京所谓的转生的理论推断出那就是自己的前世——如果那是真实的话。他的直觉告诉他，关于八十稻羽发生的事情都的确是发生在过去的事，全都是属于“鸣上悠”这个人的回忆。他有意无意地在东京寻找线索，或是直接朝猎人打听，或是寻找书籍报纸，最后终于从Skins和藤原的对话中找出了一些苗头。

在东京的猎人中，曾经有一位叫鸣上悠的、使用武士刀作为武器，驱使被称作伊邪那岐的仲魔战斗的强大猎人。他在霞关的讨伐队基地通过巴洛斯调出了一些被封锁的资料，成功地从中找出了鸣上的部分。他望着照片上的那张脸，就像是无数次望向镜子时一样，静默了片刻。他冷静地退出文档把一切都恢复到原样，一切都如他所预料的一般——当然，还是有一些出乎意料的东西的：他在死去的猎人的资料中找到了弗林。那张熟悉的、平淡的脸，和那对从未改变的绿色眼瞳，当它们落入鸣神的眼中时，在一瞬间就打破了灰发武士的波澜不惊。所以当他再次回到新宿那个会员制咖啡店时，战痕和藤原似乎一点都不意外他会拿着刀就这样急冲冲地就推门而入。他们也没阻止鸣神——更何况，处于混乱中的年轻人其实也不会做什么事。

“你们早就知道。”鸣神沉默了片刻，开口。他坐下，藤原给他端上了一杯咖啡，朝他点了点头，依然带着往日的笑容。

“喝吧，这杯算我请你的。“他说。鸣神的视线越过他的肩头看到战痕依然抱着那柄过长的刀，远远地坐着，脸上的疤痕随着表情的变化在昏暗的灯光下显得有些可怖。他们都已经不再年轻了，岁月磨平了人类外在的一部分棱角，也为他们的面容添上痕迹，但无法带走留在心底的希望和一些别的更为重要的东西，比如说，对某个人的约定，以及对同伴的思念。鸣神从那些本该被封存的资料中了解到，自从东京被将门公形成的天盖覆盖，已经过去了二十五年了。此刻的他既是鸣上悠也并非鸣上悠——他很难想象，眼前的两人在第一次见到他们时又是怎样的想法。

那想必很痛，这点鸣神倒是可以想象。但若是这么说的话，又太轻了。人的记忆和生命岂能用一句话来形容呢？就算是所谓的神明都不该如此。

于是他深呼吸、闭上眼，让脑海中混乱的想法平息，再长呼出一口气，如释重负。

“那么，你们想要什么？”鸣神问。此刻，他的肌肉紧绷着，脸上没有任何表情。他想得到怎样的回答呢？鸣神没有对此做过什么预想，但他在将这个问题抛出舌尖的时候就明白自己想要选择的是怎样的道路了。坐在轮椅上的男人两度出现在他面前，中庸之道这一词汇则被深深地印在他的脑海里。

——东京的人们渴望生存。尽管阿修罗会的人想要权力，盖亚教的人崇尚力量，但其根本都是想要生存下来。剩余的东京市民，无论是当了猎人在危险的街头战斗只为获取那一点资源还是躲在地下瑟瑟发抖，他们所想要的也不过是再活过一天罢了。这样的日子已经过去了二十五年，每天都有无数的人们死去。就算战痕和藤原不作答，经过这些时间的相处，鸣神也早就亲身了解了这一点。

他无法对人们的未来坐视不理，但同样他也明白，大部分的东之御门国的居民也是无辜的人。他又想到了伊萨卡和吉祥寺村在那一天死去的村民，想到了弗林……然后，他自然而然地想到了梦中的八十稻羽。这个世界上的所有人都不过是想要活下去罢了。自从在明白转生真的存在后，鸣神感到迷茫。一个微妙的念头骤然浮上他的脑海。

如果特搜队的那些人也转生了呢？

“我们想要活下去，而这和你们选择的道路有关。”藤原的话打断了鸣神愈发危险的思考，“无论是路西法当道，亦或是上面的天使们占据上风，东京的人民都不会好过。”

“我明白。”他几乎是立即就局促地回答了。战痕侧目看了他一眼，他便注视回去用以掩饰自己的不安。一种近乎被老兵犀利的眼神看穿内心所想的窘迫感充斥了鸣神的心，直到藤原拍了拍他的肩，他才意识到自己刚才到底有多么紧张。

“放轻松，ナルカミ。”

“我没事……谢谢。”

鸣神喝了一口咖啡。他并不懂咖啡，东之御门国没有咖啡豆，东京本身也不出咖啡，在早些年算是稀缺品，到了如今干脆只剩下速溶咖啡粉了；他明白这种苦涩并珍贵的饮料有助于提神，但他无法欣赏这种口感，只不过在当下可以让他混乱的大脑暂时冷静下来一些也是事实。

“我会作出属于我的选择的。”鸣神说，在将那杯咖啡一饮而尽后站起身来，朝两位猎人鞠了一躬，决然地重新拿起刀，朝门口走去。

藤原叫住了他：“那就带着这个吧，是把这东西时候物归原主了。”

——他回头，顺手接住了藤原抛来的物品。那是一柄造型奇异且古朴的长矛，散发着一种可以被形容为神圣的气息，看起来和这破败的魔都东京格格不入。虽然看似构造简单，但他却能从上面感受到强大的力量，并且那种感觉，和他在梦中所感受到的，属于他的人格面具的力量十分相似。天沼矛一经他的手，就发出了光芒：他下意识地闭上眼睛，然后，一个无比熟悉的身影出现在了他的身前。

那是高天原的神明，也是鸣上悠的人格面具和仲魔，现在，伊邪那岐的力量回到了鸣神的身边。当鸣神再次睁开双目望向藤原时，一道金光从中闪过，转瞬即逝。

“希望我们能活着再见到对方。” 在踏出门前鸣神犹豫了一下，落下一句话。在那之后他没有回头地踏入了东京永远的夜色之中，但在门被关上前，他听到了什么重物落地的声音。

时间不多了。他明白，没有更多的时间能浪费了。虽然他仍有疑问，但一切似乎都进行到了尾声，无论如何，他所要做的一切都明了了：毁灭和延续这个世界都并非是他要选择的道路，在这些看似非黑即白的选项之中，必然有着所谓的中庸之道。

现在，他要去大和发电炉那里。现在，正是那个时刻了。无论是约纳坦、沃尔特还是弗林，应该都即将聚集在那个足以毁灭东京的核反应堆前了。


	4. Chapter 4

在鸣神的认知中，一片沙漠从来都不是一个很好的、能够描述东京这个曾经的国际大都市的形容词。这实在是很荒谬。当狂风席卷着沙砾击打在他的脸上时，他相信身边因为震撼而停止了争吵的其他人也是这么想的。他试图在脑海中将时间回溯到几分钟之前，他带着藤原交给他的天沼矛跑向市谷（他没遇到多少障碍，显然其他三人比他的动作要快一些），最后在地下三层与其他人相遇了。在那里，他看到田山的尸体，沃尔特似乎对他的到来很惊讶，但他的手指已经按下了启动器的按钮……然后一阵白光闪过，再次醒来后他发现自己竟然身在霞关的恶魔讨伐基地残骸中。

接着，沃尔特和约纳坦又因为弗林到底是跟着谁走的而争论起来，然后一个接一个地出去透风，留下鸣神和弗林面面相觑。鸣神摊了摊手，望向看起来同样一脸困惑的好友。

“所以……你最后到底选了谁？”

“我不知道。”弗林说。这回答出乎鸣神的预料。

“为什么？”

“是记忆。”黑发的青年揉了揉额头，“我的记忆变得有点混乱……有一部分的记忆告诉我，我和沃尔特一起攻入了市谷……可同时，我又记得我和约纳坦一起去杀了莉莉丝。这很奇怪。”

“的确很奇怪。”

对话到此便截然而止了。当鸣神望向那对深绿的时候，弗林首先移开了视线，但他捕捉到了其中的迷茫。弗林很少会有这样的情绪，从小，他虽然沉默寡言，但永远坚定——或许，这就是他成为信念的阿尔卡纳的原因。但如今，弗林却开始对什么产生了动摇。既然当事人也搞不清楚的话，那就随它去吧。鸣神拍了拍他的肩膀，把这个疑问暂时地放在了脑后。

“你可以信任我，弗林。”

“我明白。……我只是，还有需要思考的东西。”

这点，鸣神也有同样的感受。自从史蒂芬第一次在奈落里出现在他们的面前，一切都朝着不可视的命运发展了；而那个神秘的男人所提到的有关中庸之道的碎片，还有那个小女孩的幻影……显然这些东西也给弗林造成了困惑。弗林朝他点点头，鸣神很轻易地发现在沃尔特和约纳坦离开后，他变得逐渐放松了一些。这很好，他不希望弗林因为必然的选择而产生太多的压力。他思索着等下要怎么让争吵的两人平息——或许那两个人已经在外面打上了一架也说不定？

但是——

一个说不上柔软的拥抱打断了鸣神的思索。就如同那日鸣神安抚弗林的情绪一般，他的兄弟此刻也从他的话语中挖掘出了他隐藏的不安。相比起语言，有时候或许无声的行动反而要更有力量一些，更何况，鸣神与弗林之间的默契在多年之前就超越了言语。虽然实际上谁都明白，这种看似平衡的默契实际上非常脆弱。但在当下，这一点沉重的安全感却至关重要。

在寂静中，鸣神能听到对方的呼吸声，还有心跳的声音。那是生命的声音，是活着的声音。这让他感到恍惚。鸣神不由得想起了，之前在去世的猎人们的资料中看到的那张脸……

这让他的肩头差点一抖，险些要推开弗林。但是他控制住了。他明白，那既是弗林，也不是弗林，就像是他既曾是东京的猎人鸣上悠，也是东之御门国的武士鸣神一样。他把这样的思绪从大脑中赶出去了。

“走吧。”不知过了多久，弗林重新开口。在他们走出电梯后，一副荒唐的景象就出现在了他们的面前。所有的建筑物，那些房屋的残骸，废弃的交通工具，倒在路边的路灯，断了的广告牌——全部消失了。出现在武士们眼前的，只有茫茫黄沙，和一个个坑洞。

“这到底是什么？”沃尔特喃喃自语，约纳坦斜了他一眼，顶了回去。

“我怎么知道，你能不要再继续这种毫无意义的疑问了吗？”

这不是又吵起来了吗。鸣神近乎无奈地想，趁机打量了一下两位同伴：衣服还算整洁，武器也没出鞘，看来还没发展到打架的地步。他望向一望无际的沙漠，再回头看了一眼半截建筑物埋在沙子中的电梯间，决定找找看附近有没有什么可以告诉他们这里到底发生了什么的知情者。这样一来，共同的目标总算让因为理念不合的那两个人一时休战了。

——但谁也不知道这样短暂的和平到底还能维持多久。昔日了解你的同伴在某一刻就会站在你的对立面，成为最可怕的敌人，而一切都只能归类为一句无可奈何。现实就是这样残酷的东西，在经历了沙漠东京和暴炎东京的共斗之后，他们告别这次的阿基拉，再此来到大和反应堆之前。在经历了三次市谷的战斗后，他们已经对这里的地图熟到不能再熟了。

接下来，这次他们应该就能回到原本的世界去了。

“不要让沃尔特按，我觉得会发生不好的事情。”约纳坦把控制器递给弗林，期间收获了沃尔特无奈的眼神。但接下来，弗林又转手将控制器交给了鸣神。

“你来。”他用简短的二字将责任转交到了鸣神的手中。不过，约纳坦和沃尔特似乎对这个决定没有什么意见，所以鸣神就接下了这个重任。……只是换个人按按钮，这个动作本质没什么变化，是吧？

当然，很快他就会知道，这错得离谱了。


	5. Chapter 5

当鸣神再次睁开双眼的时候，他甚至以为自己其实是在某个时刻突然睡着了。很显然，这里并不是东京，也不是东之御门国。他抬头，Junes的标志映入眼帘……

鸣神忍不住用力地掐了一把自己的手臂。真实的痛感从身上传来，他倒吸一口气，环视四周。沃尔特、约纳坦以及弗林都不见踪影，街上有不少行人，这和梦中充满雾气并且破败的小镇完全不同，同样，这和前两个东京给人的感觉也不同——非要说的话，气氛就像是另一个东之御门国一样安宁，只不过要更加现代化一些。虽然一起来的伙伴都不知去往何方，但出乎预料的，鸣神并不因为这件事感到慌张。和沙漠东京极端的温度不同，这里虽然因为正处于夏天的原因有些炎热，但在微风吹拂下，仍然属于可以接受、甚至称得上舒适的范围内。

他很轻易地就明白了这里是八十稻羽的事实。这里是充斥着鸣上悠的回忆的地方。他感到很奇妙，平时做梦他都都能重新融入前世的身份中，但如今真的脚踏实地来到这里，他却觉得有一股微妙的不真实感和不和谐感。这和之前所见到的东京也不同，比起一个虽然混乱但生机勃勃的世界，这里更像是谁在勉强维持的一个幻境。或许我的确应该就让弗林去按按钮，他想。

——现在的我不属于这里。

他甚至听到音乐。多谢之前在东京的经历，他终于知道什么是录音设备和播放器了——就算如此，他依然对这里的一切感到好奇。就好像是被命运驱使一般，他走入商店中，周围喧嚣的人群则像是退色的老照片一般，虽然可以知道他们是人，但若是仔细去分辨，就会发现无法看清他们的面容。他继续向前走，于是一个影子就有了具体的形态。

花村阳介像过去无数次那般叫着他“悠”，追上了他的脚步。他犹豫着、最后还是不忍心地应答了花村的呼唤。这感觉真的很奇怪，鸣神想。他仍然有一种隔阂的感觉，尽管鸣上悠与花村的确是共同战斗过的亲密好友。他们讨论着暑假的安排，大部分都是花村在说鸣神在听，直到他们经过一个拐角，另一个影子化作小熊，愉快地叫着“老师”向他跑去。属于前世记忆中的人们自然而然地和他对话着，越来越多地聚集在他的身边。完二、千枝、理世……所有人都在。

他感到安心。这里没有恶魔，就算是试图把手伸进电视也什么都不会发生，属于特搜队的任务此时应该也因为元凶的入狱而结束。这和危机四伏的东京不同，一切都在朝着鸣神诉说着何为“和平”。这就像是在东之御门国一样：这种感觉让他想起过去，他和弗林、以及伊萨卡一起，躺在御门湖边无所事事的时光。一种安静的回忆，一种鸣神曾经以为再也不会有的时光。最后，他在电器区的巨大电视屏幕前停下了脚步，透过发出微微光芒的屏幕，他看到了大和反应堆。鬼使神差地，他转过身去，看到弗林正远远地站在门口望着他。

而大和反应堆的遥控器就放在桌上。

——要按下按钮吗？


	6. －不按下开关

“鸣神。”弗林叫住了拿着遥控器的鸣神。他一直很信赖鸣神，信赖自己的童年好友，但是此刻，他感到一种陌生的恐惧。他张了张嘴，无法问出像是“你怎么了？”之类的话语，因为他知道那答案绝对是他不想看见的。

“一定要回去吗？“白发的青年开口。八十稻羽的一切都像是在迷雾之中一样虚幻，弗林无法看清他确切的表情，但他能感受到鸣神身上散发出的一种孤独与眷恋；他的呼吸像是山间的风，急促，迫不及待地走向了另一侧，仿佛再也不会归来，下一秒就会消散一样。弗林以沉默应对了青梅竹马的疑问，鸣神的脸格外苍白，他捏着遥控器，黑色塑料的外壳有些粗糙、冰冷、毫无生机，在他的手中却像是个烫手山芋一样，时刻在告诉他选择的时刻就是现在。这和他当时从新宿赶到大和反应堆时的心情完全不同了。

这会是改变命运的决策，无论是对鸣上悠而言，还是对鸣神而言。他眼角的视线瞥过柱子，小女孩的身影从后面探出头来，望向他——堂岛菜菜子，最终还是追随着鸣上悠的记忆找上了他。这是他最为不想面对的一部分。在Junes行进的过程中，他逐渐想起了在他离开之前玛丽与他的对话。

八十稻羽已经不复存在了。货真价实的核弹要比米吉多拉翁严重得多，东京是靠着前世弗林的牺牲才得以苟延残喘下来成为人类最后能生存的一片土地的。尽管那不是乐土，却是保存与延续过去的人类文明的方舟。他明白，若是回到自己原本的世界中去，那个世界多半会被天使和恶魔所毁灭……那是虽然仍有生机，但毫无希望的土地。幻影的八十稻羽却因为鸣上悠的记忆的苏醒变得愈发清晰起来。弗林远远地望着鸣神，看见他身边的空位被一个个不认识的人所填满了。那里，现在没有他的位置了。

鸣神拒绝了他。他听到有什么东西破裂的声音——物理意义上的。信念的阿尔卡纳伴随着鸣神召唤出伊邪那岐的声音而消失了。

过去，最好的友人成为了挡在路上的障碍。但这到底又是怎样的道路呢？弗林无可奈何，也无以回答。他怀念那个在宿舍中的拥抱，他曾经以为那永远都不会消失；自伊萨卡之后，他从未想过鸣神也会离去的可能性。当武士刀与天沼矛碰撞，在空中发出清脆的响声时，弗林听到自己的心脏猛地跳动着，如雷贯耳。优秀的牧羊人能将迷途的羔羊带回家中，但对当事人来说，什么才是真正的家呢？过去的回忆一点点浮现，然后被攻击打碎在雾气中。

就像是伊萨卡被他亲手杀死一般，鸣神最终也倒在他的刀下。他无法将挚友鲜活的过去从记忆之中抹去，但沾染着鲜血的遥控器，此刻在弗林的手中变得像是有千斤一般沉重。最后，他们都未曾起过争执，因为他们都曾拼尽全力地为生存和自己的选择战斗。身上的伤口会在不久之后治愈，刀疤会脱皮，变得又痒又痛，若是忍不住去挠就会一次又一次撕裂伤口，最后留下无法消去的痕迹伴随一生。可人的一生又是何其短暂、充满矛盾呢？

——因此这只是命运的插曲罢了。当弗林望向电视中的大和反应堆时，冰冷的光仿佛在嘲笑他一般，将他带回了残酷的现实。他按下按钮，纯白的的世界便将他吞没了。即使背负着更多的生命，他依然必须面对接下来的选择。

BE-迷途的羔羊


	7. －按下开关

有那么片刻，一种内心想法被看透的恐惧几乎占据了鸣神的大脑，让他几乎心脏停跳。上次有这种感觉还是在面对战痕和藤原的时候，他从未想过，自己面对弗林也可能有这样的想法。当然，这只是发生在一瞬间的事情。当他对上弗林德双目时，那种想法就完全消失了。他想起，玛丽在最后曾与他有过对话，她告诉过鸣上悠，八十稻羽的毁灭是必然的。因此，现在出现在他们面前的，一切都不过是基于鸣上悠的记忆所塑造的一场幻觉罢了。

梦虽然美好，但终究是要清醒的。他决然地拿起了大和反应堆的遥控器。

“这样做，没问题吗？”

——反倒是弗林向他发问。长发的青年一路走来，也多多少少明白了这是属于鸣神的过去的事情的真相。他看到快乐的回忆，看到战斗的回忆，也看到友情和深厚的羁绊，但最后那些东西因为ICBM而消失了。他虽然没有上一世的记忆，但在失去伊萨卡之后，也多多少少能明白鸣神在面对那些回忆时心中的迷茫。

鸣神看穿了他的困惑。他抛开在他身边凝聚的影子们，大步流星地朝着弗林德方向走去，然后站在了他的身边，将遥控器递交在他的手中，一起凝视着电视中的大和反应堆。

“虽然身为鸣上悠的记忆毋庸置疑是美好的，但是，和你、伊萨卡、沃尔特、约纳坦以及伊莎白之间的回忆也并非是虚假的。那些经历并不会因为我的选择以及时间而消失，那是我们活过的证明。”他注视着弗林深绿色的双目，“我既是鸣上悠，也是鸣神。走吧，现在是时候回到我们的世界去了。“

——当他话音落下，有什么东西破碎的声音传到了他的耳边。当鸣神抬头朝着声音传来的方向望去时，过去同伴们的影子朝他露出了欣慰的笑容，无言地诉说着告别。

——现在，是时候向过去告别，一同走向新的未来了。弗林最后与他对视了一眼，点了点头，按下了开关。紧接着，陌生又熟悉的世界吞噬了弗林。他看到纯白之人以过去所见到的人的相貌出现在他的眼前，当然，其中也包括鸣神。

“我们想要重启这世界，你愿意帮助我们吗？”

——我不想这样。

“人子，你想要怎么做呢？”

——我要延续这样的世界。

——我想要毁灭这样的世界。

——我不知道。


	8. L结局

那时，天下人的口音，言语，都是一样。——旧约 11:1

鸣神正在凝视着弗林。自上次别离于八十稻羽后，虽然没过去多久，但那双深绿眼睛中有什么变得不一样了——它们还是那么纯净、清澈并充满力量，永远地朝着每个注视着它们的人诉说着主人真诚的心意。但此刻鸣神从弗林的眼底见到了强烈的信仰与决心。有那么一瞬间，他以为自己会发出一声叹息——在知道伊莎白被弗林击败且当着他的面自刎后，鸣神便知道这般对立的时刻迟早要到来。但实际上他没有发出任何声音，只是静静地站在短暂又漫长的走廊上。无限光之间已被突破；前有与天使融合成为神之战车的约纳坦与弗林，在他的身后，路西法在其中等待一个结果。

或许，这一切都是命中注定的。他不受控制地这么想：他并非是像沃尔特一样听了莉莉丝的话想要改变世界，也并非是眷恋前世的八十稻羽才下定决心站在天使们的对立面的。这是属于他——无论是鸣神还是鸣上悠的个人的决定。一切线索就像晨星一般散在漆黑的天幕上，最后连成一线，指向了最终必然的结果。他抬头看向弗林，与对方同时向前一步，拔出了身侧那相似的武士刀。

他在弗林的眼中看到了毫不迷茫的光辉，这让他首先感到了欣慰与坦然。或许那人曾有顾虑，但当伊莎白倒下之后，东之御门国的弥撒亚的额头就戴上了光荣的神使金冠。鸣神无法说出自己并非不希望一切从未开始的话，弗林的结局对他自己而言注定悲剧，神圣的金冠由荆棘构成，深深地透过黑色的长发扎进他的皮肤之中——但鸣神召唤出了属于他的仲魔伊邪那岐，以二对二的姿态对上了他的兄弟。

没有人打算说服其中一方，因为他们太过于熟悉对方，明白这是一场至死方休的告别，任何多余的劝导或是怜悯都是对一方的轻视。他相信在弗林的眼中他也同样明亮，像是一团火焰，在夜幕下燃烧。

那正是他们的选择。

此刻，鸣神对这样的未来不再感觉恐惧了。他能接受自己或许会、不，一定会失败的结果，却仍然不希望弗林以这样的方式走向必然的目的地——那便是死亡。他相信弗林的心灵并非空白，那里面现在充满了虔诚的信仰，而这一切是在旅途中大大小小的选择所导致的最终结果；当然，他也明白那是天使——实质上也是恶魔的计谋。当既是约纳坦也并非约纳坦的神之战车低声向他吐露出他将会坠入地狱的话语时，鸣神不置可否，并轻松地躲过了一道自天而降的光芒。伊邪那岐的雷劈中了弗林的左臂，但同时鸣神的右肩也被子弹射中，鲜血瞬间就染红了武士的制服，可他咬了咬牙并未停下手中的攻击。

人若是想要改变什么便要付出代价，在这短短一月不到的时间中，新生的武士们急速成长着，然后朝着不同的方向逐渐远去，最后再以刀刃相对，但他们年轻依旧。东京从来都不是诺亚方舟的备选地，这里甚至没有阳光：只要鸣神一闭上眼睛，便能闻到烧焦的血肉散布在空旷破败的城市间的味道；这座城市的居民被天使们称作不净者，但鸣神亲眼见证了他们顽强的奋斗与生命。纯净并不意味着一切都是“好的”，他想弗林也明白这点，他甚至能想到约纳坦为何在最后选择牺牲自己与天使融合，但那放在当下已经不重要了，推理出前因后果是留给书写历史的胜利者来写的，尽管那些真相会随着当事人的死亡而被永远埋葬。

无论是谁来做主角，这样的故事都需要一个结局，一个从开始就被注定了结果的结局。他们都不是疏于练习的人，这场战斗打得难舍难分，双方都挂了彩、拼上了所有的实力，天使、路西法、东京、东之御门国...一切都被暂时抛在脑后，此时此刻他们的眼中只剩下了对方。当弗林布满血迹的刀插入鸣神的腹部、将他钉在地面上时，鸣神明白这一切都会立即结束了。虽然弗林看起来也没好到哪里去，但他仍然撑着边上的柱子，勉强地让自己维持着站立的姿势。鸣神躺在地上，仰望着弗林布满伤口、却依然平静的脸庞——他对上了那双闪闪发光的眼睛，由于失血过多他已无法看清其中的情绪，但当冰冷的液体滴在他脸上时，他还是忍不住发出了一声细微的叹息。

有人说人在死之前会看到回放过往的走马灯，鸣神在恍惚之间见到了八十稻羽的伙伴们在朝他招手，然后是伊萨卡，是吉祥寺村的人们，盖亚教的加贺，阿基拉，伊莎白...最后，他看到了年轻的弗林——他试图想象一个老去的弗林，这让他笑出了声。一双手覆盖上了他的双目、依然是如此熟悉，如此温暖，带着粗糙的茧子，平复了伤口的疼痛——虽然鸣神明白，那更多的是因为他即将死去。

一丝最后的活力从他的心脏处升起了。他明白，东京永远都不会再日出，并且世界上很快也不会再有叫做东京的城市了。

“去你所期望的世界吧，兄弟。”他的声音变得越来越小，弗林弯下腰来，跪坐在他的身前。鸣神的声音微不可闻却依然坚定，一股突如其来的痛楚袭击了弗林，但他并不能、也不准备回头了。他险些以为自己的手开始猛烈地颤抖起来，但实际上，它们像是钢铁一样平稳。

——然后，东之御门国的武士鸣神，连带着伊邪那岐一起，就这样永远沉寂了。弗林又静静地在这具尸体边上跪坐了一会儿，这一次，神之战车没有打扰他无声的祈祷。

——Law End 【送别迦南】


	9. C结局

没有人预见过会有大批恶魔自奈落而上涌入东之御门国的场面。雨果没有，民众没有，就连高等天使们或许也自信地觉得自己能将路西法与背叛的人子拦截在天国之门外。

但事实就是如此。鸣神抿着唇，正面无表情地往撕裂的伤口上倒高纯度的酒，那是一道爪击造成的。已经不再流血的粉嫩肌肉因为他的用力而发白，鸣神皱眉，但他仍忍不住地发出嘶声。伤药已经所剩无几，他甚至要用酒精来消毒，但仍然有大批的伤者——他简单地用绷带包装了伤口，擦了擦刀上粘稠的恶魔血，在安置好武器店的店主后再次走上混乱的街道。现在，这里不复往日的宁静，四处都是人们的惨叫声或是恶魔的怒吼，而守卫民众的武士们也同样受伤惨重。原本的指挥官霍普已经死去，结果根据实际完成各种任务的阅历一路推下来，鸣神这个今年才成为武士的新生居然成为了新的指挥官。灰发的青年站在最前线，伊邪那岐沉默地立在他的身后，而蓝色的制服已经被鲜血染红。这如同地狱般的情形让他想起吉祥寺村毁灭的那一日，或许那一天就是一个对于未来的预警。

若是从武士们的宿舍向外望去，正好能看到整个御门国。当然，还有一个更好的观测点，那就是最高处的屋顶，在刚成为武士不久后，他、约纳坦、沃尔特和弗林甚至还一起在上面用过早饭。鸣神不用亲自上去、他甚至不用看一眼屋顶，就能明白现在谁在上面。他能想象出对方的那张熟悉的脸、或许此刻正向下望去，但那双眼中必然没有他的身影，就如同他的眼中再也不会倒映那抹深绿一样。过去的记忆如同蒙上灰尘的盒子，无论是亲情还是友情都暂时被鸣神尘封在其中。他不恨对方，甚至并不为这样的结局感到惊讶，在过去大大小小的选择中，他早就料到了这样的可能性。

在那之前，他遇见过伊莎白和约纳坦，但那时他只是无言地望着两人向着不同方向远去的身影，与他们做了最后的告别。在生与死的事情上——自从伊萨卡死后，他就再也不在这件事上有侥幸了。

他会死，而东之御门国的毁灭也早已注定。鸣神自己比谁都清楚这件事，但他并不会为此后悔。并非因为所谓的荣光，战争永远是战争，只有鲜血和硝烟才是最好的代称——Yamato让他看到了前世的八十稻羽的可能性，不过无论是鸣上悠还是鸣神都并非是会置民众不管的人。他不信神明，只是他专心致志于眼前的战场并不是为了拖延城市的毁灭，更多的是想要让更多的人幸存下去。人只要活下去就有希望，无论是逃到东京还是哪里，生活会比现在更为艰难，但至少人们仍然有属于自己的未来。阿修罗王的雕像早就倒下，或许这正说明着新的时代的到来。

而作为武士的他，将在此处随着过去战斗至死，连最后一根手指也动不了，最后一句魔法也无法发出——但他的手很稳，尽管每一根手指上都布满了密密麻麻的伤痕。现在天空被火焰染成一种奇异的紫色，仔细看去，便能发现其上密密麻麻的小点竟是一群能够飞行的恶魔。东京的情形想必不会好到哪里去，但相比起和平的东之御门国，那里的人们有更多的与恶魔对峙的经验。之前，药店的老板娘希望他能留下休息片刻，但他只象征性地收了几份解毒药就推门而去。一阵尖锐的疼痛将他从短暂的回忆中拉回现实，数百根针般密集又细小的子弹落在他身上，划破他的皮肤，让他看起来就像浴血一般。此刻，他的肌肉疼得抽搐，但鸣神毫不犹豫地再次举起刀挥向恶魔。眩晕感不允许他笔直地站着，伊邪那岐便无言地伸出手臂，将他扶到墙边让他能靠着什么，解毒剂用完了，这样的姿势能让鸣神腿上中了毒的伤口不要那么快扩散。

最后，仿佛全世界都安静了下来。天上淅淅沥沥地下起了小雨，但这并非所谓的神的旨意，只是普通的、应景的自然现象罢了。土地需要雨水灌溉，并非人们的泪水和鲜血，一切都在薄雾中变得模糊，没有荣光，没有黑暗，也没有痛苦，只留下一具靠着墙壁坐着、低垂着头，却紧紧握着断了刃的刀柄的尸体。

雨一直在下，就这样下到了世界末日，冲刷了地面的鲜血。等到无情的阳光再次照耀这片土地的时候，一切发生在大雨中的故事便消失的一干二净。

Chaos End 【无关痛痒】


	10. N结局

在很久之前，这片大地曾经也被太阳的光芒照耀过。每天，太阳都会从东方升起，待到一日过去，再从西方隐入地平线，然后月亮缓缓升起，将散漫的白光均匀地撒在晚归的人们的肩头。阴天其实也不错，很适合靠在窗边听雨声落在地面发出淅淅沥沥的响声，在大自然的催眠曲中陷入短暂的睡眠。

虽然陷入黑暗中整整二十五年，这个世界仍有希望存在。当东之御门国的人民与东京的人民站在一线时，东京真正地成为了方舟。当弗林奔波于东京的街头时，越来越多的猎人们因为见到他的身影欢呼。人们称呼他为救世主与东京的解放者，这一切也同样被鸣神注视在眼中。他最终下定了决心，留在了东京。这不仅仅是因为他回忆起了大部分属于鸣上悠的记忆，更多的则是对这条中庸之道的肯定。那些活下来的人们每天都在为了生存而奋斗，他不愿见到、更不想亲手毁灭这样的现实。他很庆幸，伊莎白与弗林一起选择了同样的道路。

在好友奔波于东京各地，逐渐成为最为强大的恶魔猎人的时候，鸣神和伊莎白也在为乐更好的结局而努力着。

只是，要将刀刃面对路西法和梅尔卡巴仍然是一件困难的事情。虽然理性上明白这是必须要做的，并且鸣神也尊重好友的选择，但这并不代表为了解放人民和所谓的大义杀死走向另一条道路的好友就是一件可以轻易接受的事情。他承认自己仍然有着恐惧，但伊邪那岐静立于他的身侧，同时也安抚了他的情绪。他看见雨果与藤原愉快地交流着东京的酒，也看见其他的武士们帮助东京的猎人驱赶恶魔；他看见面包房的主人与天盖下的厨师共同讨论菜谱，也听到地下街道孩子们的欢声笑语。

所有的人，都只不过是想活下去的人而已。

——他明白，在他的心中早就有了这样的觉悟。人若是想要改变什么，就需要付出等价的东西，而这正是活着的样子。就如史蒂芬所讲的一般，无论是神还是恶魔都无法拯救人类，人类将会开辟出一条真正属于他们的道路。在那之后，将门公的太刀也经由战痕回到了弗林的手中，在银座四丁目交差点，将门公岩之前，年轻的武士们将面对着他们最后的命运。梅尔卡巴和路西法已经被击败，东之御门国的居民也从天盖下来了……一切都万无一失。

或许这一天，无论对谁来说都是值得纪念的一天。对在神之计划之后出生的年轻人而言，这是他们第一次见到阳光；对战痕和藤原来说，这是他们第二次看见平将门被弗林召唤出来：只不过这次，是打破岩层。

当厚重的岩层被打碎，东京时隔二十五年再一次日出的时候，这段故事似乎就一告段落了。但所谓结束并非是一切的终结而是新的开始。在人们的欢呼声中，在鸣神的注视中，弗林站在将门公之前，阳光之下，向所有人、包括那些死去、并被遗留在过去，却从不被人遗忘的人们，深深地鞠了一躬。

牧羊人终将给予羊群真正的安逸。行走在阳光之下时，鸣神与弗林碰拳，并毫不意外地看见了双方眼中的笑意。

——他们终将创造属于自己的未来。或许一切最初只是一件小小的意外，就如同宇宙起源于一场大爆炸，所有的东西，或许是因为造物主的意外而交错，但那些东西从稚嫩的苗成长为参天大树成为了现在的结果。无论转生与否，他们的命运就此交织，并将继续延续。

Fin.


	11. 特殊L结局

“我不做武士了，加百列！”

当平日里沉默寡言的鸣神突然开口如此面对天使的时候，在场的所有人都被吓了一跳，就连本来下定决心去成为神之战车的约纳坦都被他这突如其来的发言给震撼得一瞬间脑袋空白，还没来得及习惯性地说你要尊重一点，就被鸣神的下一个动作震撼了。

只见白发的青年不知从哪里掏出来菜刀和锅——看起来还是东京样式的——和同样拿着巨型锅铲的伊邪那岐一起冲了上去，打了加百列个措手不及。

——那到底是哪里来的啊？道理我都懂，锅铲为什么这么大？在场唯一和众人脑回路没连接上的弗林想。其实他对于要把全东京的人们毁灭这件事情也有点迷茫，鸣神的突然举动让天使对年轻武士们的微妙暗示消失了，他也就立即搞清楚自己要做什么了。时间不等人，他也召唤出了自己的仲魔跟上鸣神的脚步，天使们也很快反应过来，将他们包围在中间。弗林和鸣神背靠着背，奇异般地，并不为这危险的情况感到恐慌。

不久之前他们从黑与白之森中走出，却恰巧遇上了之前留在东之御门国，说是要和伊莎白一起再思考一下的鸣神。加百列顺手带上了似乎已经想出结果的鸣神，但却没想到最后事情会发展成这样。

过了好一会儿，陷入震惊状态的约纳坦终于回过神来了。

“我果然还是不能接受将全东京的人杀死来维持秩序这件事。”他说，鸣神注意到他的眼中含着泪水，“无论是哪个阿基拉都说想要一个人人平等的世界，但这绝不意味着要消除不一样的事物，我觉得东之御门国的人们也有机会和东京人和平相处。”

要是沃尔特听了肯定会很欣慰的。鸣神想，真可惜沃尔特现在不在，等会儿把他找出来了一定要和他叨叨。彼时，他还没想到等一会儿他就要用同样的手法“料理”路西法了。天使们的力量正如他所想的一般，那是压倒性的强大与绝望。

“从我在东京的战斗中，我明白了一件事。”鸣神开口道，“那就是，武士的力量是有极限的。越是想要保护一方，而另一方就会受到伤害。这不是我想做的事情，武士的教义是要保护民众，而东京的人民也同样是人类。”

“——所以，我不做武士啦，加百列！”

...总之，事情的起因和结果就是这样。经过在这里就没那么重要了。最后，天使和恶魔都被打趴，伊莎白和沃尔特也重新加入了鸣神。为了保护民众，五个武士决定成为厨师，行走在东京地下街的街头上。无人不知御门国武士——现在应该叫御门国武士战队厨师连者的惊天举动，在某一层面上，他们解放了人类，甚至联合了爱家，只要你在东京，你就能在任何地方都吃上鸣神家的饭！虽然世界依旧充满危险，但谁能拒绝一份热腾腾的美食呢？

特殊End 【御门国武士战队厨师连者】


	12. 特殊C结局

“我不觉得这真的很好。”

正当沃尔特和弗林还在沉思到底谁去和小光——也就是路西法融合成为完全体的时候，一直站在一边一言不发的鸣神开了口，在一片寂静的大和反应堆中激起了水花。

“那么，你想怎么做，人子？”仍然维持着女高中生样貌的恶魔之王饶有兴致地托腮望着他。她轻盈地跳下台阶，走向鸣神——然后，在所有人的眼皮子下，鸣神从背后拿出了什么。起初沃尔特以为那是武器，定睛一看，却发现那是菜刀和烤盘……烤盘？为什么是烤盘？菜刀倒是能当作武器。

“弗林。”白发的青年叫住了挚友，并没有直接回答小光的问题，“今晚吃烤肉吧。”

一下子没有反应过来的弗林点了点头。

“这就是我的回答。”鸣神说。恶魔之王看起来也被他的发言震撼了一下，紧接着便毫不在意形象地爆发出一阵大笑。

“我本以为，你作为武士，多多少少还是遵守秩序之道的——真没想到啊，鸣神！你居然能混沌到这种地步，值得夸赞。若是东之御门国的武士都是这般模样，那我也不需要让那里成为混乱的国度了。”

语罢，恶魔之王重新直起身来，换上另一幅表情：“原本我在想，若是和你融合的话，我们就会成为非常强大的力量……不过，现在，我改主意了。就像这样去面对那群天使和他们的神吧，我想看看你们人类还能做出一些怎样的惊人举动了。”

...总之，事情的起因和结果就是这样。经过在这里就没那么重要了。最后，天使和恶魔都被打趴，伊莎白和约纳坦也重新加入了鸣神。为了保护民众，五个武士决定成为厨师，行走在东京地下街的街头上。无人不知御门国武士——现在应该叫御门国武士战队厨师连者的惊天举动，在某一层面上，他们解放了人类，甚至联合了爱家，只要你在东京，你就能在任何地方都吃上鸣神家的饭！虽然世界依旧充满危险，但谁能拒绝一份热腾腾的美食呢？

特殊End 【御门国武士战队厨师连者】


	13. 鸣神家今天的饭-浓厚御门国风味豚肉锅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·Atlu4设定下的美食系番外
> 
> ·本菜谱纯属虚构请恶魔猎人们不要尝试

永夜的东京永远是喧嚣的。无论是火焰燃烧着倒下的建筑和树木所发出的声音还是恶魔的吼叫声，亦或是人们的哀嚎，一切都在无边无际的黑夜中行进着。

一阵哀嚎随着一道米吉多，在凝重的空气中散发出一道白光后结束了。当弗林提着死去的、像是猪一样的恶魔回来后，就看见鸣神搓了搓冻得有点发僵的手指，终于点燃了火柴。他很少用这个，但他的常识告诉他绝对不能同意弗林用亚基点燃炉子的提案。虽然说现在的情况有些窘迫，但饭还是要吃的，人不吃饱就会心情变很差——这句话其实不是任何一个武士说的，而是皮克西说的，但身为仲魔命的两人觉得完全没问题，因为他们的确感觉有点饿了。

几个小时前他们为了完成挑战任务而进入了一个恶魔的结界，其实这本身也并非是难度很高的任务，唯一的难点可能在于迷宫的结构是基于一栋十分复杂的百货商店构造的，有点难找路。虽然在最后他们击败了恶魔，但当结界消失后，年轻的武士们惊讶地发现，楼的结构和之前变得完全不一样了：所有的窗户全都被钢板钉上，能找到的楼梯经常走到一半发现被断裂的石头埋了，电梯也没有通电——总而言之，他们被困在里面了。虽然说通过巴洛斯向其他的武士们求助了，不过显然其他人要到这里还是需要花上一些时间的。

因此，就有了现在这样的情况。也亏这里曾经是个百货商店，鸣神才能从一些残破的店铺里翻出一口小锅。生火用的树枝从恶魔身上收集，再用武士刀削去不必要的杂乱枝条。他对东京人的乱七八糟的调料不太熟悉，所以大多每样都尝了尝，最后选择了写有“味增”字样、看起来像是泥的东西。弗林对此没有什么意见，鸣神给他尝试什么他都觉得不错，就连鸣神觉得太冲的芥末都能直接面无表情地吃下去——大概只要不吃到食物中毒就没问题吧？

虽然说在吉祥寺村的时候，鸣神也做过简单的料理，但那是在大人的指导下用房间里的灶台做的：若是要比喻的话，那就是Safety和Hard的区别吧。首先食材就是个大问题，在东之御门国就算是平民，至少吃的食物安全也是有保障的——他们甚至会很自豪地告诉买家，自家的羊是最好的。但在东京，人们只能靠狩猎恶魔肉和以前留下的罐头生活。鸣神比划了一下手中完整的尸体，深吸了一口气后开始下刀。他的手很稳，能轻松地剥去厚重而无用的皮毛，只留里面的肉；再选取一条后腿，小心翼翼地剔去靠近骨头的脂肪——他之前也吃过这种片耳猪的肉，但那是在人外猎人商会花了一百Macca吃到的已经料理好的——他做过交纳上等豚肉的任务，获得过生肉，于是他明白在没有合适调料的时候对他来说有点过于腥了。好在它们没有毒，并且口感也类似于猪肉，此刻弗林正坐在他身边帮他把调好的味增口味调料撒在肉上，再稍微揉捏一会儿入味。他双目炯炯有神地期待着，然后再在鸣神没注意的时候加了一点点芥末进去。

在等待弗林按照他的要求调好汤底需要的素材时，鸣神将锅底加热，放入油脂充沛的、切成薄片的猪肉，大约煎至七分熟即可。鸣神从池袋的书店中看过一些烹饪相关的书籍，通常来说这种做法是关西的做法——虽然现在“关西”这个地方应该已经不存在了，但是食物却依然在混乱的世界里继续保存了下来。如果按照关西杂炖来做，似乎还要加入方饼，但很可惜的是他没能从超市的残骸里找到那些东西。这家百货商场似乎是由于太危险才能留下一点食材的，不然的话，或许早就被幸存者们掏空了。

除了食材限制，安全的水源在东京也是非常稀缺的资源。像是类似于新宿或是池袋的地方，地面上都布满了毒沼。这里虽然没有露天的毒沼这样危险的东西，但想找到未开封的瓶装水也很困难。

——我可从没想过杰克霜精可以这样用。当他让小小的仲魔放出布芙再融化获得饮用水的时候，他的心中稍微对对方有了一点点歉意。把水倒在锅中倒至大约三分之二的位置，再加入生姜、葱、胡萝卜、白菜——当然是脱水的。虽然会风味不足，但总好过什么也没有，不是吗？随着短时间的炖煮，脱水的蔬菜也逐渐从小小的薄片展开了。水滚之后就放入调好的味增，合上锅盖炖煮一会儿。在咕噜咕噜的翻滚声中，鸣神正和弗林有一搭没一搭地聊着天，期间身后还传来了皮克西与莉莉姆的争论声。

鸣神掐着时间，等到差不多的时候就揭开了锅，蛋白质熟透的香气混合着味增的咸鲜立即就飘散在空气中。最后、加入一点从出前一丁中拆出的麻油，一切就大功告成。因为不想浪费水去清洗多余的碗，他们是就着锅吃的。除了本身还在翻滚的锅物之外，弗林突发奇想的、含有芥末和芝麻的味增酱也成为了不错的点缀。

后来这一配方被收录于东京上野的人外猎人工会，就算是盖亚教的人吃了都会说好，最佳的搭配则是再加上一碗白米饭。不过，那都是之后的事情了。当下，虽说东京的夜对东之御门国出生的人来说有些寒冷，但一起吃火锅的话，就算是黑夜也会被香气点亮吧？虽然外面依旧混乱并充满苦痛，但在这瞬间，至少在这一小小的角落中，背负着命运的少年们能有片刻温暖的休息。

——唯一打破这温馨气氛的，可能就是被风系魔法直接吹走的岩石，以及从后面气喘吁吁地跑来的约纳坦吧。

后记：

约纳坦也吃到火锅了，甚至还往里面放了一包速食乌冬。


	14. 鸣神家的饭-高格玛高格羊奶冻

显然，沙漠东京的天气要比不净者城市东京更加糟糕一些。这不仅仅是因为普鲁托的士兵们在地面上散播有毒气体，更是因为沙漠地带独特的地理环境。由于缺少植被的原因，这里到处都刮着夹带着沙粒和粉尘的风，无风的时候又有强烈的日晒——可一旦到了晚上，气温便急转直下，只要一走出地下通道就会牙齿打颤。在这样极端的气温变化中，补充水分成为了生存下去的重要因素。

和之前他们所在的那个东京一样，沙漠东京的人们基本上也靠从恶魔身上获取资源。一发亚基达因结束了战斗，沃尔特蹲下身，捏了捏这具冰凉、且柔软到不可思议的恶魔尸体。高格玛高格的构造再一次让东之御门国的武士们对恶魔的构造感到愕然：这样看起来具有弹性的身躯，居然一大半都是泥土构成的吗？

“难怪人外猎人商会的委托板上会出现收集高格玛高格肉的委托。”沃尔特一边费力地把刀插进凝胶状的身躯，不料小刀却差点弹飞出来砸到他的脸上。他因此砸了咂舌，后来约纳坦开始尝试用风魔法来小心翼翼地切割，花了半天总算是取出了恶魔的、像是蘑菇一样形状的核心，也就是那股异常的韧性的源头。他们狩猎了不少这种恶魔，因此在交纳完任务需要的数量后，甚至还能多下一部分。霞关的基地已被废弃，于是这就成为了武士们临时的据点。当鸣神扛着从猎人商会那里换来的一点珍贵的糖回来后，众人都免不了对今天会吃到一些什么产生了期待。

为什么我好像逐渐成为了厨师一样的角色？鸣神的脑海中有那么一瞬间闪过这样的念头，不过他很快就释然了。能看到伙伴们因为自己的料理在刚刚经历过争吵的情况下暂时重归于好，他其实是很高兴的。首先先将高格玛高格的核心放置于锅中，倒入可以饮用的水来进行炖煮，这些核心会在加热后逐渐融化成粘稠的胶状物体。为了减少时间可以盖上锅盖，但需要时不时地搅拌一下防止粘锅。鸣神将糖均匀地分成三小堆，依次加入到锅中。

等到煮的差不多了，再另外加入家乡的味道——多谢弗林在启动Yamato之前回了一趟东之御门国，现在他们甚至还有一瓶由保温瓶灌着的、吉祥寺村出品的羊奶可以使用了。虽说他们的老家之前在火灾中毁灭，不过因为时间差的原因，在他们出任务的时候已经被重建好了，人们的生活又重新归于平静。重要的部分依然是注意搅拌锅底并维持着大约能算得上小火的大小，等到羊奶和淡蓝色的液体完全融合散发出一些香味就大功告成。

最后，将它倒进稍微小一些的容器中，使用布芙拉石让它冷却地更快一些。过了大约有三十分钟后，鸣神将容器倒扣于盘子上，敲了敲容器顶端让里面的东西掉出来，期间，他清楚地听见了伙伴们吞咽口水的声音——然后，四个柔韧的布丁就这样出现在了盘子中。

最初弗林试着用勺子来挖取一小块，不过显然这个布丁继承了原本恶魔的物理耐性，最后他只好换用稍微锋利一些地刀叉来切割。送入口中，这块由恶魔肉和羊奶混合做成的布丁散发出一股奇异的、香甜的气味，并且富有嚼劲，最后还能滑进嗓子里，留下一阵清凉，驱散了沙漠东京的炎热。

在进行了简单的晚餐（压缩饼干和罐头和奶冻）后，他们并排躺在稍微整理过一些并且铺上毯子的地板上，开始聊起了有关于以往的回忆。或许是由于来到了陌生的世界的缘故，就算是沃尔特和约纳坦此时也暂时休战了——虽然他两中间依然隔着鸣神和弗林，但气氛已经比之前好太多了。

如果能一直这样就好了，鸣神望着熟悉又陌生的天花板，想着。此刻其他人已经陷入了沉睡，正在发出均匀且平缓的呼吸声，弗林甚至睡着睡着就把胳膊搭在了他的身上。他不忍心叫醒对方，毕竟在一天的战斗后，大家都已经很疲劳了。

如果接下来能一直像这样就好了，他想，深深地叹了口气：他明白，这是十分困难的。

——但当下，更大的危机或许是他自己吧。鸣神无奈地想着，如果弗林再不克制一下自己的睡姿，他或许早上起来就会被压得浑身酸痛了。


End file.
